


'I need'

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a loss like that, coping is bound to be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I need'

“Someone’s gotta look out for him,” Leia says, and Rey shuffles from one foot to the other, Artoo’s lukewarm casing a comforting contact against her right leg.

“I don’t know,” she says, cheeks burning, eyes firmly on the ground, “I’ve never—”

“You did it with Finn,” Leia points out, “And Chewie’s just as sweet—I’d do it myself if I could, but someone needs to go with you and I—”

 

For just a second, if sounds like Leia is about to start crying and Rey stares, alarmed, as the old woman's shoulders droop, her fists clenched tight as she takes a deep, wet breath—it all ends in the blink of an eye. Leia’s spine snaps back in a perfect parade rest, her eyes clear and her jaw set.

 

“I need to be here. I can’t leave—but you’re going to be with him, anyway. Just try to help him keep going, will you?”

 

Rey nods. She’s only known Chewbacca for a few days and she doesn’t even understand shyyriiwook, but she doesn’t point that out. Leia said ‘I need to be here’ and Rey knows exactly how much those words can mean.


End file.
